No! I'll protcet you
by sasusaku1k1
Summary: its time for Sakura to be the portcetor not Sasuke read and see what i'm talking about i think you just might like it
1. the starting

Hi!!

Ok I wrote 'happy ending?' But I took that off because it needs some fixing up to do so I'm putting this one on until I get it right.

I hope you enjoy this one just the same as 'happy ending?'

* * *

**The starting **

Alone again. Nothing new I am always alone my father was always on missions and my mother was working at the hospital. I walk to the training filed even though I'm five years old I train every day trying to become as strong as my father to make him proud.

My name is Sakura Haruno im six years old I'm an only child I have emerald jade green eyes and short pink hair, and the biggest forehead you could ever see. I want to become one of the greatest ninjas there ever lived and I will live out my dream no one will bring me down.

I walk up to the middle of the filed to see that someone else is already there. Two boys a small one that looks about the same age as me and a tall one that looks around ten or eleven they both had dark hair the little one was more of a blackish bluish kind of color and shaped like a chickens butt, but the tall one had long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Their backs were to me so I couldn't see their faces but I saw the symbol on the back of their shirts _Uchiha_ I thought I never met these Uchiha's before. I remember when it was my sixth birthday that I meet the leader of the Uchiha's and his wife

** Flashback**

_I was enjoying the day, happy as ever, I was with all my friends and they were just as happy as I was. My mom and dad were there giving me my cake when a knock on the door came. My mother went to go answer the door and when she came back she had her worried face on a man and a woman walked in the man had a blank expression on his black eyes dull no smile on his face, but the woman was smiling up looking at all my friends and me she to had black eyes and hair she was really pretty she looked so kind. She whisper something to my mom and my mother pointed at me the woman looked and smiled a smile that I know I would never forget she looks so beautiful if only I could look like that. My father came up to me_

"_Sakura after everyone leaves I want you to come into the study to meet some friends of ours ok?" he said a big smile on his face. I nodded and started talking to my best friend Ino after my father left. After Ino and Hinata left I went to the study to see the man and my father talking mother and that pretty lady were sitting beside them not saying anything. I knocked on the door and everyone looked at me. I blushed with embarrassment "H- hello" I said in a small voice_

_"Yes Sakura come in here sweetie" my mother said I went up and took a seat on the other side of my father. It way silent for a moment then my father spoke _

_"Sakura this is Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto Uchiha" I stared at them for a bit. I've heard of the Uchiha's but I've never meet them before._

_"Nice to meat you Mr. and Miss. Uchiha I have heard good things about you" I am always polite to my elders even if I didn't like them, but I liked the Uchiha's and I only just meet them they give off a safe vibe and it felt relaxing. _

"_She is so polite and so cute" Miss. Uchiha said to my parents I blushed and looked down_

"_thank you" I said lifting my head up again to see Mr. Uchiha staring at me he looked like he was thinking hard on something I just stared back waiting for someone to speak again._

"_Sakura we have something to tell you" my father said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue when he didn't I nodded my head in understanding then he opened his mouth again "you see there seems to be a __prophesy with the Haruno's and Uchiha's" I nodded again what does this have to do with me I thought "the prophesy was that that I first female Haruno well have to protect and serve for the male Uchiha that touches her first and will become the life line of the Uchiha" they were all looking at me to see if I get it. I didn't. "the male Uchiha and the female Haruno will be together and live as one they can never be killed by another nor kill each other the only way of death is if you both are killed at the same time or old age. Do you get what im saying Sakura?" my father asked me my head was spinning I only just turned six and they are saying that I'm someone's life line they were crazy._

"_This is to much for her I think we should have waited" my mother was talking on I could see that Miss. Uchiha nodded her head in agreement but Mr. Uchiha didn't. _

"_She should know this, what happens if she accidentally touches the wrong Uchiha and be used as a weapon" it sounded like a question but it was more of a statement. I looked at Mr. Uchiha then at my dad then back. "Sakura you must know that when an Uchiha touches you, you are bound to him for life no other can take his place, you must protect him with your life" I stared into the eyes on Fugaku Uchiha to see he was dead serious and that in the future I would be a life line for someone. "Sakura can you stand up for me?" Mr. Uchiha asked. I got up and stayed there if this prophesy was true then I did not want to go near an Uchiha. My mother came over and turned me around so my back is to them "honey can you let me see your stomach?" I looked at her but obeyed and lifted up my shirt a little bit just enough to see a symbol there. It was the Uchiha symbol it was on the right side of my stomach "when the Uchiha touches you his name will appear in the seal". This is too much to take. _

**end of flashback**

That was 8 months ago and I didn't see the Uchiha's again but now I see two Uchiha boys walking away right now I sighed with relief that I didn't come in contact with them I did not want to serve anyone right now nor never I want to live the life I wanted. I saw something moving in the grass going towards the Uchiha boys I looked closer to see it is a Zimuguri (Japan deadly snake) moving fast in attack mode. I didn't know what was going on those two boys are going to get bite and I'm just sitting here doing nothing. I run out towards the boys as I pasted the snake pushing both of the Uchiha's out of the way I felt somethingbite my ankle I knew that the Zimuguribit me but at the same time I felt something on my stomach tingle. The boys fell and so did I. I turned around and put a kunai threw the head of the snake and pulled it off of me and making sure that the two boys didn't see the bite mark.

"Are you ok girl?" I looked up to see the tall boy was up and looking at me worried he looked Mr. Uchiha but he had a gentler face to him.

"I'm fine thank you" I smiled at him when they leave I'll go to the hospital to talk with my mother. The boy held out a hand for me to take. I looked at the hand but didn't take it I stayed down and looked over to the other boy "Are you ok?" I asked him, he looked over and I think my heart stopped. He looked so much like Miss. Uchiha he as her pretty face and nice eyes_. _I felt a little dizzy so I just stayed in one spot trying not to move

"Yeah I'm fine" he said and got up

"Sasuke you could be more nice" the tall one said

'_Sasuke so that's his name I think I've heard of him before'_ I thought I would have worried them if I stayed down for to long so I got up not taking the Uchiha's hand.

"I am nice Itachi, she is the one that wasn't nice, pushing us like that" I blushed _does he think I did it on_ _purposed._

"She must have a reason for doing so right little lady?" the one named Itachi asked me I looked down to the Zimuguri and Itachi followed my gaze his eyes widen once he saw the snake he looked back at me up and down I knew he was looking to see if I got bit "You saved our lives" Sasuke came over to see what we were talking about he looked at the snake for a long time

"Did you get bit?" Sasuke asked me he looked straight in my eyes

"N-no I didn't im fine" I couldn't look at his eyes when I said this like I cant lie to him I was getting really dizzy now. Sasuke came a little bit closer I backed away and loosed my balance. I went down I couldn't see right

"Hey you ok?" I heard a voice but I couldn't see the person that was talking

"Come on lets get her to the hospital" I felt my self being picked up "Don't worry your going to be ok" then there was darkness.

* * *

Ok my day has gotten really weird first when me and Itachi were leaving the training felid we get pushed down by a girl with pink hair, big green eyes and a big forehead she looked the same age as me. Then I find out that she was protecting us from a deadly Zimuguri snake to see that she got bitten she fell over and passed out when I was trying to help her. We pick her up and take her to the hospital

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked us

"Yes this girl was bitten but a Zimuguri" Itachi said as he showed the girl to her. Her eyes widen and whispered something to her self she ran to the other side of the desk to us and pulled us down the hall right to a room

"Put her there and stay with her" she said and ran out the door. 2 minutes later a woman with red hair and green eyes like this girl. She looked really worried almost as if the world was ending.

"Sakura? Oh goodness! What happened to her?" the woman came over looking at the girl

'_Hn so her name is Sakura' _Sasuke thought. Itachi told the woman about what happen and I just stared at the girl Sakura. There was something about her I don't know what but I am attracted to her and I only just meet her.

"We have to get the poison out of her before it reaches her heart' the lady said someone was pushing me out of the room and then shut the door on us. Some doctors and nurses came in and out and me and Itachi stayed to see if she was alright

"Itachi! Sasuke!" I looked up to see my mother coming towards us "Oh my goodness, are you two okay?" she said giving us a hug.

"Were fine but the girl I don't know" Itachi said

"Don't worry Sakura is a strong girl I know she will pull threw."

Me and Itachi just looked at our mother "You know this girl?" I asked like a moron. How does my mom know this girl that I have never seen before?

"Yes she is my best friends' daughter her name is Sakura and she is the same age as you Sasuke she is going to the ninja academy next year with you" my mother said with a smile like she knew that girl wasn't going to die. Five minutes later that woman with red hair came out again and sighed

"Sen is Sakura okay?" my mother asked the woman named Sen.

"She… fine. Mikoto I need to talk to you about something" Sen said as her and my mother walked off.

"Hey what do you think that was all about Itachi?" why do I keep on asking questions? I don't know.

"I don't know" he shrugged

Mom and Sen came back my mother was looking at me and Itachi like we did something wrong. "Would you two like to see Sakura now?" Sen asked pushing us back into the room. Sakura was there asleep and the bed looking like nothing was wrong with her like she hasn't even been bit by the snake!

"Sasuke, Itachi, this is my daughter Sakura Haruno" Sen said I looked at her _that's her mother? … She doesn't look like a mother_. I didn't say anything I just stared at Sakura she looked so peaceful asleep.

"She will wake up in a couple minutes so if you just want to wait a while that will be ok" Sen said. Itachi and I nodded and our mother got us chairs so we can sit while we wait.

"Itachi what were you guys doing anyways?" mom asked starting a conversation with him so they would not get bored, they can do that, I can't seem to take my eyes off of the little girl that saved my life. _I want to know more about her_ the thought just suddenly came to my head, I didn't know why but I did want to know her, she save my brother's and my lives I should want to know more about… right? I looked up at Sakura's face thinking that she was still asleep but when I looked her big ermined jade green eyes were big and wide staring back at me.

"So you finally wake up" I smirked at her when I saw her face turn red

"Wh-what happen? Where am I?" her face went even more red that made her put her pink hair to shame.

* * *

It was dark, very dark. But then I saw a light I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I heard voices over to my right when I looked I saw that boy at the training field, Sasuke I think his name was. Then he looked up at me and all the voices that I heard seemed to fade away and it was only me and him here.

"So you finally wake up" he said I felt my cheeks heat up _was he here this whole time_ I saw him smirk.

"Wh-what happen? Where am I?" I didn't know where I was and his smirk got bigger _what does he think this is funny?_ I looked away from him even though I didn't want to I looked around the room to see that I was lying in a hospital bed. I try to sit up but Sasuke pushed me back down.

"Don't get up you'll hurt your self baka" he said I moved his hands away _he touched me. Oh no what am I going to do? I don't want to be a slave!_ I still tried to get up then I saw him cross his arms over his chest. "Fine, get up. But don't come crying to me when you get into trouble" I looked away from him again _he is getting on my nerves._ I hear the door open when I look I saw my mother walk in.

"Sakura I am so glad to see you awake" I smiled up at my mom as she came up and put her hand on my forehead "Your fever has gone down and your color is back in your face. That's good"

"Does that mean I can go now?" I asked I hope she would say yes but…

"No I'm sorry honey but there is something that we must talk about before we can go home" she looked at me then at Mikoto then me again and I knew what it was that we had to talk about. When I looked in her eyes I knew that I was on a slave to one of the Uchiha boys I wanted to cry I just loosed my freedom what am I going to do I can't run away can I?

"Mikoto can your boys wait out side for a little bit so I can talk to Sakura?" she asked and Mikoto did she got up and grabbed Itachi and Sasuke.

Before they all left Sasuke turned around and stared right in my eyes again and the feeling came back and I could hear nothing but him "Hey don't go getting yourself bitten again" he smirked and walked out of the door.

After they were gone my mom took the seat that Sasuke was sitting in and sat in it. I looked at her she was looking back then she smiled. "You okay honey?" I nodded I felt really good I feel like I could get up and run, run far, far away from this place. "Okay honey I'm going to tell you… I saw a name on the seal" my heart was beating fast _who could it be? Sasuke touched me but how did I get here someone had to carry me right?_ I wanted to know who I belong to now and if I can live with it or not.

* * *

Okay that's it for now but more will come up soon!!

please have new reviews or none at all

thank you 3


	2. the three friends

sorry it took so long

but here it is! hope you like it!

**The three friends**

"Sakura! Get your butt over here!" Sasuke yelled from the other side of the field.

"No! You come over here!" I yelled back at him. I saw him sigh and shake his head I knew I just won the fight… again. It's been three years since the Zimuguri incident and Sasuke, Itachi, and I have become really good friends. We never told them about the marking on me or who it was no one knew except our parents and I refuse to ever speak or think of it again.

"You're a pain in my butt you know that" Sasuke said as he reached me

"Yeah I know" I giggled and pocked him in the nose and ran off again

"Sakura!" Sasuke was going to explode and I had to find shelter. I ran out of the training field and raced to the Uchiha mansion. I was almost there but when I looked back to see if he was following me I tripped. When I fell I put my hands out in front of me to stop my fall I close my eyes there was a lot of rocks under me and it was going to hurt but before I fell I felt a pare of warm arms come around me. "Sakura you okay?" Sasuke said as he picked me up and walked over to the bench. My eyes were still closed I didn't want to open them I can only imagine what my face looks like right now. I felt him lay me down on the bench my head on his thigh, as he smoothed my hair back. "Sakura open your eyes" he whispered to me. I slowly opened one eye to see Sasuke with I worried expression on his face.

"Yeah… im okay" I said I tried to get up but Sasuke pushed me back down.

"Lie down for a little while okay. You could have been hurt badly if I didn't catch you look" he said pointing to where I almost landed, there was I pointed rock that looked very sharp and I would have landed on it. I got a shiver that would have been very bad.

"Thanks you saved me so skin there" I said and lied down closing my eyes.

I heard him laugh and he was still smoothing my hair I always liked it when he did this I felt so relaxed. Sasuke and I were the bests of friends no one could separate us we work well together. We trained together for the two years of knowing each other and we never go easy we know each others moves like the back of our hands. My friend Ino says she thinks I like Sasuke more then just a friend and I never tell her that it was true. I could never tell anyone that I really like Sasuke more then friends but I knew that he would never like me back and it would ruin our friendship and I don't want that. We stayed on the bench for another ten minutes before we heard a voice call out to us.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" I jumped a little by how close Itachi voice was. I sat up and moved over so Itachi could sit down beside us.

"Hey Itachi how are you?" I asked smiling up at him.

"I'm good, and you?" he asked me back smiling. Itachi was so nice he was a really good friend to.

"I' m good, we just came back from training" I said and jumped off the bench "And of course I won again" I laughed in victory

"What! You so did not win I totally bet you" Sasuke said hopping off the bench and pointed at me. I started laughing at him; he looked at me like I had two heads.

"You wish you were on the ground in five minutes after we started fighting" Itachi started laughing to and Sasuke's face started turning red with anger.

"That's it!" Sasuke yelled and attacked me to the grass pinning me down. He knocked the air out of me I didn't think he had the guts to do that. Now he was laughing at me "you should see your face Sakura you look so shocked, what? Didn't think I would do that did you?"

"Grrr get off of me you are heavy" I yelled kicking my feet and struggling to get up.

"Say I won and I will"

"Never" he started putting his weight on me

"Say it"

"Okay, okay, you win, you won" I looked away from him my face red.

"Ha, not so strong now are you" he said getting to his feet.

"That's what you think" I tackled him to the ground. As we were fighting well rolling around in the grass we knocked Itachi over.

"Oh that's it I had enough of this "he said getting up and grabbing both me and Sasuke by our back shirt collar and whammed are heads together.

"OUCH!" we both cried.

"Would you to stop fight you both are very strong okay you two have the same strength so get over yourselves." Itachi yelled at us and started dragging us back to the Uchiha mansion.

"Awe Itachi you're no fun at all" I said

"Yup I'm sure you're used to it by now."

* * *

2 hours later

Sasuke and I were having ice cream when we started hearing noises out in the front.

"What do you think that's all about?" I asked looking backed to Sasuke

"I don't know… lets go see what's happening" has we were walking down the hall the noises started to get louder and we could make out so words.

"They're just children….. You can't do this to them…"

"That's Itachi" I said. We got right up to the door and put our ears against it trying to hear more.

"Sasuke is my son and I can do what ever I want with him." Sasuke's father said.

"I'm your son too. And what about Sakura, if you do this its going to kill her"

I was in shock, what does he mean by that? Kill me? I can't die… not well I'm a protector.

"It won't kill her… Itachi I have made up my mind we are leaving the village you cant stop me."

I couldn't take it after that. I ran.

* * *

Hours pastes before I found Sakura crying at the river a little ways away from our hide out. I knew she would be close by.

"Hey, it's getting dark. We should go back, they'll be looking for us." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Why? So they could just take you away." She sniffed

I sighed and sat down beside her. "Listen I'm not going anywhere, Itachi will fight for us and win I'm telling you." I made her look at me her eyes were so green when they were swimming in tears. And I never like to see Sakura cry. "I'm not leaving you Sakura I promise you" I hugged her "I'll never leave you." Sakura sniffed again and returned my hug. Than we both got up. "Come on you can stay at my place I'm not about to let your mother see you like this" I was joking but Sakura jumped and looked at her self in the water to see her eyes red and puffy from crying, her face more pale than it is and her hair all messed up.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." We started walking back and notice it was really dark.

"Crap we are in so much trouble" I said grabbing Sakura's hand and started running back home. Before we got through the doors Sakura stopped. "What's wrongs?" I asked

"Something isn't right… it's so quite…" she looked around and stopped looking at my uncles and aunts house. There was blood all over the front deck.

"No." I said running into my house and started checking all the rooms.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura yelling my name trying to catch up, and she finally did when I stopped in front of my parent's room.

"There's blood on the handle" I said grabbing it and opened the door. I heard Sakura gasp and I felt the tears come up into my eyes but I didn't move, I couldn't I was in complete shock. Itachi was standing over the bodies on our mother and father that were covered in blood. And the same blood is on him as well.

"Ita…chi?" I heard Sakura speck but did nothing. But I finally snapped out of it when I heard a big thug on the floor. I looked down and saw Sakura lying on the floor unconscious.

"Sakura… Itachi what have you done? Mother? Father? How could you?" tears were coming out now and I didn't try to stop them.

"They were of no used to me. They were holing me back on the power of our clan so I had to take it but force."

"you bastard! I hate you! I'll kill you!" I said running towards him with a shuriken in my hand. But he was fast he grabbed my hand and twisted it I screamed out in pain and he let me go. I ran. I ran out of the house and into the yard. I looked around to see if he followed me… he did.

"foolish little bother, you can not beat me. Come face me when you have the same eyes has I do" I looked up and saw the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"And how do I do that?"

"… you have to fight and kill your best friend." he said.

"WHAT! No! I will never do that!" I yelled at him. My best friend was Sakura, I couldn't kill her, Itachi is lying he had to be.

"than you will never be able to kill me." Was all he said before knocking me out.

* * *

I stood over my little brothers' unconscious body.

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

" he isn't going to forgive you" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura standing in the light where I could see her.

"will you?" I asked

"if you tell me the real reason" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will. But not now people will be coming soon and I can't have you being thrown out of the village." Sakura was looking at Itachi weirdly the she opened her eyes out in shock.

"you know"

"I found out last year when I over heard my parents talking about you"

"I should have known" a signal tear rolled down her face. "Than you know what I have to do."

I nodded and walked up to her. "I'm going to miss you Sakura… you and Sasuke." I said and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you to." Was all she said before I knocked her out too. I sat her down gently beside Sasuke and I knew that this would be the last time I saw them like this. "goodbye, my family." I said and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Again sorry it took so long didn't have a computer for the whole summer

I'll work as fast as I can on the next one

See ya ^.~


End file.
